1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the exemplary embodiments relate to a driver for a liquid crystal lens, an imaging apparatus and a temperature controlling method thereof, and more particularly, to a driver for a liquid crystal lens, an imaging apparatus and a temperature controlling method thereof which controls a temperature of a tunable liquid crystal lens to maintain a predetermined range.
2. Description of the Related Art
An imaging apparatus including a camera lens such as a mobile phone may employ a tunable liquid crystal lens which controls a focal length of a camera through an electric control of the liquid crystal lens to downsize the imaging apparatus.
The liquid crystal lens performs an auto focus by which the focal length is adjusted according to a frequency of a voltage applied to the liquid crystal lens. To smoothly adjust the focal length, the temperature of the liquid crystal lens should be maintained consistently.
To do so, the imaging apparatus having the liquid crystal lens includes a heater to generate heat by the voltage applied thereto and a sensor to read a resistance value according to the temperature of the liquid crystal lens to detect the temperature of the liquid crystal lens.
To maintain the temperature of the liquid crystal lens in a predetermined range, the temperature of the liquid crystal lens should be detected accurately.
However, it is difficult for the liquid crystal lens having the sensor including a capacitor and a resistor to read a resistance value accurately.